Henry's Fortune, Peter's Loss
by SegretarioDellaOfelia
Summary: The ending Red Riding Hood should have had! Valerie realizes that she has no future with Peter. She finds comfort & new vigor with the man she was supposed to be with from the very beginning.


Red riding Hood, 2010 movie ending revised. The way things SHOULD have been, according to me. A fan of all things logical and avid pursuer of following your heart.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that came from Summit Entertainment's movie Red Riding Hood.

When Peter revealed to me the ominous bite on his arm from my father the wolf, my heart wrenched open. I wanted to save him, prevent his inevitable death, and I knew what had to happen next to my love. But I could not be the one to perform the task.

Peter kneeled to the hard, cold ground, clutching his wounds. He looked full of sorrow and pain; there was nothing we could do. I cried aloud at the thought of a life without him. A bird flew from a nearby tree at the sound of my grief.

"Valerie…" Peter spoke softly, "we cannot be…" He took my hand and put it to his cheek.

"We cannot be together and live with this secret, it's too dangerous."

"You won't hurt me—" I interjected, joining him on my knees.

"Yes, I could. I don't want to risk it! I have to do this." He said, taking a dagger from its sheath on his belt.

"No!" my hands flew to his arm holding the dagger, pushing it away from him, but Peter is too strong and holds still despite my struggling.

"There must be some other way!" I cry aloud again, struck with terror and grief, knowing the look in Peter's eyes; he will do it. And I will be left all alone. Peter stands up.

"We must do something about your father…we need to give the villagers a reason to never suspect him, or you." He walks back into grandmothers house and I follow like a sad pup.

We stitch rocks into father's stomach, hoping the will keep him from floating to the surface of the frozen lake where Peter and I drop him. A chilly grave for the man I once loved and looked up to. I weep for my father; I loved him, and never my whole life had I a clue about his other life until today.

Peter brings the boat to the dock, ties it off, and we both walk the pathway to the edge of the forest. We are silent, and hold each other's hand as we walk into the woods by the area we used to play in as children, where we would catch rabbits together.

"Valerie, I love you. I would rather fight off the entire village than have to do this now. But we both know this is the way it must be."

"Peter, no, I—"

"Valerie, I'm wrong for you. I could never give you what Henry could offer you." He dropped his head, realizing his defeat.

"You know I don't want that. I don't care about what Henry could or could not give me…it wouldn't be right without you!"

"I thought you'd say that." Said peter, smiling like he always did.

Peter started to sprint away from me. Panic rose in my throat, "No Peter, wait!"

"Go Valerie! Go and live your life now! Free from the terror of the wolf!" he was running full speed now, and I could not catch up to him. Suddenly he stops by the lake again, at the edge of the dock, the dagger high in the air, about to strike himself.

"NO, Peter, please!" I am wailing as I try and catch up to him before—

He brings the dagger down, fast and hard into his chest. I see the pain in his face a moment as the blood pours out, and then it is over. His body leans backwards, splashing into the freezing water. My legs lock in place, and I can't run anymore. My love is gone. Gone forever. The threat of a werewolf is but a small nuisance compared to the looming dread of a lifetime without my love.

The sun begins its crawl to the west, and the day's light fades on the surface of the lake. My eyes never leave it—hoping Peter will come up for air; surprise me like he always did. But nothing happens. Absolute stillness. I watch the slight ripples of the water ease into nothingness as I hear the sound of twigs snapping behind me. I slowly turn around, terrified, and fall to the ground, for all my strength has left my body. If it were harm that I heard coming, I would welcome death with open arms, for the chance to see Peter again.

It's getting dark, but as I recognize the familiar figure approaching me, my eyes water with tears. It's Henry. As I watch him come closer, my body relaxes and feels lighter. Suddenly I remember what happened today, and that I cannot tell anybody about father, for fear of my own life being in danger. Who knows if Henry would be as merciful as he was earlier once he found out.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Henry calls out to me, but my voice is stuck. I cannot speak yet because I am still out of breath from chasing after Peter.

Peter… it hurts to even think about his name.

Henry closes the distance between us, and rushes down to my side, checking for any obvious injury. But what Henry doesn't know is that the deepest injury lies within my heart, but he will find no bleeding here.

"You're here." I manage to say, finding my voice again. It is soft and fragile, but it's at least there.

"Of course I'm here, Valerie. Your mother sent me to fetch you from your grandmother's house. She needs you right now, with the chaos from the wolf and the terror that Father Solomon brought into our village, she needs you to be with her." Henry touched my shoulders gently. "I went to your grandmothers house to seek you, but no one was there, and when I heard screams and strange noises coming from the woods, I came here and found you." He said matter-of-factly. I sighed on the ground, letting all the energy fall from me. I couldn't go back and see her now, not like this. Not when the truth has so freshly been thrown at me. My father. I could never let mother know about what he was this whole time; she would be devastated, and our lives could be in danger. It seems like our whole family dynamic was based on secrets. Mother lying to father about Lucie's real father—Henry's father—and Lucie not telling me she loved Henry, despite our engagement, and of course, father never told me that he was a werewolf, and that he wanted to leave Daggerhorn for the city with me. I feel like I don't even know my self sometimes because of all the lies I live among.

Henry noticed my discomfort and my hopeless expression. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I looked away from his inquisitive brown eyes, trying to hide my pain from the loss of dear Peter. Henry touched my chin and held my face up to look at me. I felt a little uncomfortable at his forwardness, but I admired how brave he was to come all the way out here by himself and find me. The breeze brought a quick chill into the air around us. I started to shiver since sitting on the damp ground made my clothes wet.

"Come to my horse, I have a blanket ready." Offered Henry, standing up fully. His hands were extended to me and I could feel the rough calluses on his palms from his blacksmith work. But as I rose up, his face was soft and kind to me, like an old friend greeting me. Henry's always been so good to me. He's tall—very tall, I don't think I've fully realized that before, since most of the time we've spent in each other's company was crouching over, avoiding Father Solomon and his henchmen from capturing us during the escape. The grand escape that both Henry _and_ Peter collaborated over.

We stood there for a moment longer, still holding each others' hands. I wanted to embrace him and weep my eyes out because of the stinging pain still bearing down on my heart. Peter's gone, but Henry's kindness was everlasting, and I never truly appreciated him before. Shame on me.

"Thank you Henry, for coming to get me. I probably would still be sitting here until tomorrow if nobody were kind enough to look after me." I said softly.

Henry smiled broadly. "Of course, Valerie."

We walked to where his horse waited, near the entrance to the woods, where Peter ran from… I just wonder if Henry heard, or even saw us, knowing the whole time.

"Where's Peter?" Henry asked the one question I hoped he wouldn't. "Usually he's with you, or lurking closely by…" I could hear the distaste in his voice. I knew Henry and Peter didn't care for each other, especially since my engagement became apparent, almost ripping our lives apart.

I shook my head, "I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since they night of the attack. He was supposed to be helping you, am I right?" I demanded.

He kept his head high. "I don't know what became of him after he lit the fire. He was supposed to meet us with horses, so we could get away. But, as you know, he never showed. I haven't seen him since, either." He responded coolly. I could tell he was still hurt from the time I became conscious again, blurting out "where's Peter" after Father Solomon slammed to into the post, instead of calling out for him…the one who really saved me.

Peter broke the uncomfortable silence first, "Where is your grandmother? Have you been with her this whole time?" he inquired, being polite again. He wrapped the heavy wool blanket over my shoulders and held firmly, his deep brown eyes bearing down on my face.

I started to sob. _Damn my emotions_, they are so against my wishes today! My sobs become heavier and I can no longer hide the truth from those beautiful brown eyes. I have to tell Henry.

"What's wrong, Valerie?" he sounds nervous, and has probably never seen a girl cry like this before.

"I…I know what happened, to…them." I choke out.

"Who Valerie, what happened to who?" Henry is tender, but I can tell he's scared too.

"To my grandmother and to…to Peter." I try to control my sobbing, but that only makes it worse…thinking about Peter again. I tried to speak carefully, protecting the most guarded truths.

"What happened to them?"

"The wolf got them. I was walking to grandmother's house and when I arrived, she was already dead. Completely…mauled to death. And Peter was trailing me…I could hear him behind me the whole way over, probably trying to surprise me, tell me everything was going to be fine. But when I turned around to face him," here's where my lie begins. "I saw the wolf snatch Peter where he stood, and ran off. I haven't seen him since then." My crying became anger, anger that Peter was foolish enough to follow me like that; this whole mess could have been avoided. And to make things worse, "I was so frightened the past two nights, because I didn't know who the wolf could be, and because we hadn't seen Peter since before the last attacks, I assumed the worst—that Peter was the wolf!" I was practically shrieking at poor Henry now. "I actually stabbed him, thinking he was going to harm me, but the silver didn't hurt him, and I knew I was wrong!" I threw the blanket off me. Henry stepped back from my raging fit.

"Valerie, please calm down, you couldn't have known! Don't beat yourself up-."

"No! All of this is my fault! I feel so terrible now…" I fell back to the ground again, letting the waves of anger bring me down. Henry was right, there was nothing I could do now to change any of what's happened here. Except to leave.

What happened next I couldn't help; the female instinct and desire to be comforted. I reached into Henry's arms and buried my wet face into his warm, strong chest. We must have stood there together for a decade. He let me cry into his chest and wrapped his long arms about me and held me there what felt like forever. It surprised me when I didn't want to let go. This was the first time Henry and I have embraced. It was warm and felt right, and I was sad when he pulled me out.

"Valerie. It's going to be alright. I promise you will be happy again. Just you wait."

"Henry," I began, curious to ask.

"Yes?"

"Why did you help me escape the other night? Pick the locks?" I wanted to know what he was thinking that night, what he intended for.

"Valerie. You know I still care about you… why I broke off the engagement because I knew it was not what you wanted… you and I. So, to prove to you that I truly cared and that I still… loved you," Henry's brown eyes locked onto mine when he said he still loved me. "I had to let you go. I had to help you; there was no question about it. And I wasn't going to give Peter the satisfaction of having come up with the entire escape plan. He knew he needed my abilities to get you out of those locks. …He still may end up with you yet, but I at least had to try." Henry said with a small smile.

I couldn't help but smile, "And when you pulled the dagger out of my boot? You probably didn't need to lift my dress _that_ high." I said slyly, letting him know that I'm joking with him. He flashed a boyish grin, but turned away to hide it. He indulged his utmost desire that night, as much as he could, knowing he probably wouldn't get another opportunity to delight in touching my legs again…

"And you took an arrow in the chest, for me. That was very brave of you."

Henry's boyish grin faded into a small line, creating a dimple in his cheek. He still looked away from me, like he didn't want to show his feelings. "I never meant for you to get hurt, Henry."

"I was just afraid you were going to go with the wolf, and I'd never see you again… But even if I did see you again, the next time would be by Peter's side…even after all I did for you to save you." Henry turned away, still hurt.

"Henry you have the right to be upset, but I'm asking you to forgive me for my foolishness and treating you so wrongly."

"I…I just hoped that you'd ask for me, just once. Make me feel like I was doing something right, you know?" he sounded more than hurt, like if I didn't do something about it now, our small relationship would be but dust. Henry started to walk away. Oh no, what damage have I done here?

"Henry, stop." I moved forward, grabbing his elbow before he could go any further. "I'm sorry, _I'm so sorry_. I should have been more considerate of your feelings, especially after all you've done for me." I begged him to turn around back to me. My fingers crept down from his elbow to his fingers, grasping his hand. I feel the calluses on his palm and feel the strength of his hand as he grips back, wanting my apology to be real. _It's real, Henry. I promise. You're all I have left now._

Suddenly Henry turned around, his other arm reaching up to the back of my neck, pulling me into a gentle kiss. My eyes closed, seeing stars behind my lids, feeling the softness of his lips, and the warmth of his body so close to mine. Henry kisses differently than Peter… he's more cautious and kind, a nice change. I could feel the quiet, yet rapid beating of Henry's heart, something I never noticed before with Peter. It was lovely, and calming. I responded to Henry's kiss by pulling him closer to me, lifting my hands onto his tall shoulders and weaving my fingers through his curly brown locks.

Getting ahead of himself, Henry's kisses became more intense, inviting his tongue into my mouth delivering hot, sweet kisses that made me feel like I would rather be against a wall, or in a bed of hay… I held his face in my hands and I opened my eyes. We stopped kissing to breathe—like we had both just run from the wolf—and we stared at each other, searching for something secret. I looked at his lips again, wanting to feel their soft warmth on my own again. His hands traveled down my shoulders to my hips, memorizing my shape. I kept gazing into his deep brown eyes, hoping to find a secret there. But I found love, deep love and painful longing. He closed his eyes, stepping closer again. He hands squeezed my hips tightly, wanting me.

Shyly, he said, "Marry me…again. Please, Valerie. I love you so much."

I looked into his eyes again, they seemed painful, but I know all I had to do was say yes and I'd make him so happy—I know I would. But the thought of giving up Peter so quickly, so easily… I couldn't do it, just not yet. Henry took from his pocked the metal bracelet he made as a wedding gift that never actually happened. Instantly, I felt bad for returning it to him; I knew it meant so much to him.

"Give me until tonight to answer you, please. But I promise it'll be worth the wait." I answered. Henry looked confused.

"So, yes, but not yet? Is that what you're saying?" a small, sly grin spread across his lips.

"Almost," I giggled. "Henry, I just want to be happy. Safe. I want to know I'm making the right choice—that I want it as much as you do."

"I understand, and I respect that," he responded. "You know all I want is to make you happy." He added sincerely, putting the bracelet back in his pocket.

"I know Henry, I know." I pulled him into another long kiss. Braver this time, he touched my face, and felt my neck, my chest, my waist, kissing me fiercely.

"Henry," I pulled away, as he began kissing my neck.

"Yes, love?" Love. It sounded so new coming from him.

"Do you want to go back to my grandmother's house? It will be warmer there than here by the lake."

"_Oh_, yes, here, ride my horse." He took the reigns down and helped me up, happily taking a glimpse of my exposed leg before turning away.

We went in silence to grandmothers, but it was a pleasant silence—we kept stealing glances from each other along the way. When we reached her empty house, I thought how nice it would be for the two of us to live here now that all the traces of wolf are gone.

Henry helped me off his steed and I led him up to the house. The inside still looked a mess from the tussle between my father and Peter earlier. They're both gone, I thought. I started to cry a little, remembering it all as clearly as I saw Henry in front of me. He took off his coat as he came towards me into the room.

"Valerie…" he whispered. His hands pushed my red cloak off my shoulders, pooling on the dusty floor. "Valerie, I need you." He whispered in my ear, sending kisses down my neck, squeezing my hips again. I panicked slightly, not quite ready for that yet.

"I know I've denied you this long, but don't you want to wait?" I asked, nervous, knowing what he wanted was the same as when Peter pushed my in the hay.

His kissed were wet and teasing, making me even more nervous, since I've never gone this far before with Peter. I stood there, letting him kiss me and beg for me, before I pulled on the leather tie that had no purpose other than to encourage him to rid me of my dress. But instead, of indulging that desire, he kneeled to the floor, lifting the edge of my dress up, finding and discarding the knife hidden in my boot, and moving his hands up my wool stockings to the hem on my thigh. My dress was bunched up by my waist as he pulled down my stockings one at a time, kissing my legs all the way down and then back up again. When I kicked off my boots, he pulled off my stockings and slid his calloused hands up the back of my legs. His movements were strangely arousing, and I stiffened since Peter never did this with me before—he just grabbed me all the time, trying to undo my corset.

"I know what you're doing," said Henry's muffled voice in between kisses. "Stop comparing his love-making to mine."

I was taken aback by his comment, "Peter and I never did this…" I said discreetly, glaring at him under my dress.

"Exactly, stop comparing us—you're getting stiff, and we don't want that now…" he kissed the highest part of my inner thigh—his head was underneath the layers of my dress, making love to me with his mouth. I gasped at the new sensation.

"Henry," I barely managed to speak, "I think I'd better lie down, don't you think?"

Henry came up from under my dress, "Not yet." He said with a grin, standing up. He took my face in his hands and gave me a new kiss, a kiss with meaning and intention. His tongue broke loose in my mouth, beckoning me. I moaned at the new force, pulling Henry closer. I could feel him smiling to my reaction, and pinned me to the wall with my arms over my head. He kissed me with his tongue again, eating me up.

His hands moved from my wrists down my arms, to my ribs, holding the outline of my breasts. He pressed his lips into mine, creating a tense atmosphere; I could feel his manhood stiffening behind his trousers. I brought my arms down, wanting to wrap them around his neck, this time kissing him fiercely. I pushed his shoulders down, giving him the hint to do what he did before. He shook his head no—no, not just yet. He climbed out of his shirt, showing me an impressive display of Blacksmithing muscles. I was drawn like a moth to a flame. I had to feel his chest, feel the strength I held onto earlier.

Henry hunched down and grabbed the back of my thighs, pulling me up and against the wall, like Peter had—oh, I needed to stop thinking about him, or I'd never get anywhere with Henry.

"_Stop."_ He said slowly, emphasizing each sound, he knew what I was thinking about—did I really show it that much?

Henry kissed me deeper again, pressing me closer to his hips. He made a torturous move, grinding his hips into my open legs. He must have known by now I was warm and aroused. He moved again, "Henry, please." I begged him to stop, feeling feverous and lightheaded from all this.

"Please what?" he asked playfully, grinding deeper. Little white stars exploded in front of my eyes. I wanted Henry, I wanted him so badly now, but something didn't feel right, like we had rushed into this too soon. I still had to give him an answer to his proposal.

Henry's pouty lips formed into a smile; he leaned in closer to me, brushing hair off my shoulders to plant kisses on my warm skin. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck, kissing it, and tugging on my earlobe with his teeth. Gods above, I wanted him so badly, but something still felt odd about this.

"Henry, tell me why you suddenly want to do this?" I asked in between heavy breaths.

"Because I love you, Valerie. I've always loved you, and I don't want to have to wait anymore to show you." I thought about his words, smiling that he was so genuine…and so very good with his hands. But then, he lowered me to the floor again, releasing my legs, still standing close. His face grew darker, frightening me.

"But you still love him… Peter. And if he's still out there, I know you'll go back to him, despite whatever we do or say here." He looked away from me, broken again. I knew I had to tell him about what really happened to Peter if I were even to see Henry again after this.

"Henry, there's something I need to tell you... about Peter." He looked back at me again; his deep brown eyes bore into my blue eyes for the truth he knew I was keeping from him.

"Peter came to find me after I had left the village that afternoon. I went here to talk to my grandmother, but I found…the wolf here instead," I chose to keep father out of this—it's the only think I could do to save his name, my mother, even my own future. Henry inhaled sharply when I mentioned the wolf.

"I got away from the wolf, only because it was distracted by something else—Peter—he had caught up with me and was able to distract the wolf and actually fought it off until he finally killed it with a silver dagger. _He saved me_, but in the struggle, he was _bitten! Henry, he was bitten! Cursed!_ He knew he couldn't ever return to the village again!"

Henry's face stayed stoic throughout my explaining, almost disappointed that he didn't muster up the courage to do the heroic task himself.

"So Peter went out into the lake, telling me that he'd go somewhere far away from Daggerhorn and gave me the hope that he'd return home someday when he could control himself as a wolf…but he just stood there… and killed himself when I was far enough away so that I could not stop him from killing himself. He fell backwards into the lake…I sat there for an hour watching bubbles come up from the water. I cried over his death, but I know now…that's the only way it could be." I was sobbing now, and breathing heavily, unable to control myself.

Henry didn't say anything, but took my hands and brought me into his strong hold, trying to keep me calm, but still allowing me to finally grieve. I felt like a weight was lifted off my chest when I told Henry. It felt right again to be with him there, standing in the very room Peter was condemned in… the same room my grandmother and father were killed in. this house was full of so many bad things now—all my grandmother's warmth and happiness had left this place with her, and I couldn't stand being there another minute.

"Henry, can we go somewhere else now? I don't feel well being here anymore. I'm sorry."

He finds his shirt and coat, puts them back on before helping me with my stockings and tied my boots up.

"May I offer this to you again?" said Henry, pulling out the metal bracelet again. I smiled looking at it, accepting it. I held out my wrist for him to put it on. "Still fits." He smiled up at me, hopeful.

"I don't want to leave you, Henry. You've always been so good to me, even though sometimes I didn't deserve it." I spoke softly, fingering the design on the pretty bracelet.

"I don't want to leave you either. I want to stay with you, forever." His eyes were kind again, soft and inviting.

"C'mon, lets get out of here." I said, standing up.

"Wait," began Henry. "I want to know why you asked for Peter that night the wolf attacked. Why didn't you ask for me? _I was right there."_ He looked heartbroken again. I didn't have an answer right away. I was speechless thinking about that awful, humiliating night.

"I should have asked for you, I know, but what if Peter was the wolf? What if it was he this whole time? I had to know where he was I guess… maybe it's cause I got my head knocked too hard by Father Solomon…" Henry smirked at my last comment. I hope he had gotten over that by now, but I guess men are heartbroken more strongly than women are. "But if it still means anything, the kiss I gave you the next day was real. I wanted you to be careful during the wolf hunt… I wanted you to come back." I finished shyly, looking down at the floor, hoping he'd forgiven me, and earlier this evening was more than just a conquest for him…

"Prove it," said Henry, and the words Peter once said to me echoed in my head, reminding me of him and the pain in my chest returned. I could no longer hold it back anymore. I started to cry again, and fell to my knees, thinking about how Peter and I wanted to run away together…to leave this place behind.

"_See, I knew you still loved him."_ Said Henry coolly, turning away.

"No! Can't you understand that it was hard enough to even encounter the wolf again, let along watch my childhood friend die in front of me!" I wailed at him, hoping he'd understand me.

"I love what you've done for me though," I say softly again, hopeful. Henry turned to walk away from me. He got halfway to the door before I asked, "don't you want me?" he paused, turned around looking me up and down, and as quickly as he left, he came back to me, grasping me in his arms.

"You know I do, Valerie." He kissed my mouth again, full, reenergized with the passion he's been holding back, waiting for the right moment. "I'll save you, my flower." He whispered in between kisses. "I'll keep you close and we'll be happy again."

My eyes were wet with tears of grief and joy all in one—and the strength of our passion grew again, surpassing how we were before. His hands cupped my face as he kissed me.

"Let's just stay here a while." I said quickly before kissing him again.

"You changed your mind?" he chuckled. I didn't care right now. I needed Henry, and I hoped he got the point.

His hands pushed my red cloak off my shoulders again, letting it fall to the floor in a crimson mess. He brought his fingers down to undo my front lace-up tie to my dress. I took off my belt around my hips, sending it crashing to the floor.

Henry crawled out of his shirts again; we were starting a collection on the floor. I grinned at the beautiful sight of his chest again. I did love it so. I kicked off my boots again, and Henry picked me up, an arm under my knees, and another holding my back. He took us to the only bed in the house, my grandmothers. But I didn't feel so bad using it, since she, well…doesn't need it anymore. Ooh, I felt awful for thinking that; but we certainly weren't going to risk returning to the village only to get caught. Plus, I don't think we would have made it back…

Henry kicked off his own boots now, becoming impatient. I helped lift my over dress above my head. I felt unsure, sitting there on my grandmothers bed in my under dress with a man I am not yet married to. And as if he could read my thoughts, Henry asked again if I would marry him. I immediately said yes, hoping that this would be one of the most exciting and beautiful things I would ever experience.

Henry brought me into a deep, gratifying kiss, pushing me back gently towards the pillows. He eagerly explored the lengths of my under dress and upon finding the hem, tore his lips from mine, flashed an evil grin, and brought his head under.

"Oh god!" was all I could think, or even manage to say, despite its—and our blasphemous nature, when I felt his tongue on my hot, wet center. Oh, the pleasure was indescribable, and I held his head under the fold of my dress there, demanding more. Henry's hands met my legs, pushing my stockings down to my ankles, caressing every inch of my inner thighs, bringing delight to my rusty laugh. I can't remember the last time I honestly laughed.

I allowed Henry complete control over my body. I was melting like an icicle over an open flame, dripping what's left of my self-control away. I started groaning in pleasure as Henry became bolder, moving his tongue, and fingers in and out. I felt him smile against my flesh, making me laugh. Feeling this new pressure mounting deep within me, I didn't know what else to do but throw my dress back—I wanted to see his face as he pleasured me. I moaned louder and gasped harder as the pressure released—oh my god—like a rushing wave of heat and light surrounded us. I gripped Henry's hair as it ended—the wave receding. But still I wanted more. His brown eyes glazed up at me triumphantly.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." He grinned, my juices still on his lips.

Still catching my breath, I said, "Come here…" I touched his face, his lips, and then lowered himself to his chest and finally, his waistline. God, he was so beautiful then. He let out a little groan of his own as I let my fingers run the inside rim of his trousers. He probably hadn't been touched there in a while…if at all. Henry brought himself up to the crook of my neck, kissing nibbling my ear and neck again. I turned my head so he could kiss my lips again.

"But Valerie, I need more of you." He kissed me, a sweet, yet salty sensation; deep and purposeful. I moaned at his kiss, as he still touched me. I began feeling hot again, me desire was to have Henry.

"Please, Henry, please," I practically begged as I tugged on his belt.

Finally, he gave in, throwing his belt buckle undone and I helped yank his trousers down. I couldn't believe what I saw. And he actually acted a bit embarrassed at my impressed reaction.

Returning to me again, he gently pulled the rest of my already bunched up under dress up and over my head, revealing my own beauty. I tried to shy away from him, but he took my arms out from across my chest, revealing me.

"You're so beautiful, Valerie, my god, don't hide it!" declared Henry, finally touching what he's been dying to have all night long. He kissed my mouth again, finally getting the chance to massage my breast in his huge hand, causing me to let out another moan. He pressed his warm, strong body closer to mine, pushing me back into the plush pillows. I could feel his stiffness press against the side of my thigh, as he kissed and sucked my other breast tenderly. My breathing began picking up again, like I was running through the forest. I didn't care about anything in that moment but Henry. He shifted up to my face again, moving more on top of me from the side. We lay there for what felt like ages, silently speaking to each other, 'it's alright to go on', 'I trust you', even 'I love you'.

Henry kissed me again, making me melt. He brought my legs up around him, not yet moving in. what was he waiting for? He caressed my body; his hands seemed to be the only rough spot on his body, everywhere else was soft and slick. I allowed myself to touch him back, feeling his chest muscles and following his ribs when he breathed—which was heavy, like mine—feeling his hips, how square and boxy they are. I touched his stomach, and felt the strong muscles there. He twitched a bit, oh, was he ticklish? I resisted the urge to torture him that way and gave into another form of torture. I followed the trail of hair, going down to his manhood, letting a finger linger all the way down.

"_Oh Valerie—god, please stop." _He begged me.

"No." I said, challenging him. I slowly wrapped all my fingers around his shaft, gripping it tightly.

"_Aaahh…"_ he breathed, "_Valerie…"_ he dropped his head into my neck again, breathing in my scent. Pressing his body flush with mine, my breasts pressed between us. His hands traveled down and gripped my thigh, moving it over to rest down.

"Henry? What are you waiting for?" I asked quietly, unsure if he heard me. He brought his sweet head back up, looking at me like 'what's the hurry?'

"I don't want to just rush into it, Val, I want to enjoy this… remember this."

I ran my fingers through his wavy locks again, enjoying the pressing warmth. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, locking my feet together behind his back.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said cutely.

"I hoped you'd say that." He replied. Henry began kissing me like before, full of intense passion, and I bit and held onto his bottom lip. He propped his upped body onto his elbows, kissing my mouth deeper, and pressing his hips into me like before, shifting up and down every once in a while to feel the sensation that had us both moaning.

I pressed my heels into his back to have him closer, but I couldn't wait anymore. I brought my legs down to release him, just as I drove my hand palm face up down his middle towards my goal. I gripped his stiffness and felt it up and down, making him cry aloud at my touch and the quickness of it all.

"Henry, please." I begged for the last time, whispering it in his ear. He looked down at me one more time, as if to say, 'are you ready?' I returned with a determined glare, and a hard squeeze.

"_Aaahh,"_ he gasped, and then took two fingers searching for my entrance. His touch made me gasp and cry aloud, as he pushed them deeper again.

"_Oh, Henry."_ I pleaded louder as his movements increased, and to my great disappointment he stopped, but moments later he moved to position his manhood at the folds of my sex. I relaxed, letting him guide himself in, curling towards him upon feeling the pain of my walls being stretched, and realizing just how big he was. I cried out, as he pushed all the way in me, and then moaning together at the new sensation.

"Val, are you alright?" Henry breathed, cupping his left hand to my cheek, and stroking my face. I exhaled my tension, and held his arms as me began moving, allowing me to adjust to him.

"_Aaah, god, Henry…" _was all I could think to say as my head swam in the pleasure and the pain.

Henry kept moving, and his warm thickness didn't hurt as much anymore as it gave way to sweet pleasure. He created a rhythm between us, slow at first for us to adjust and enjoy, but as pressure quickly built up again in us both, he hastened his pace. I cried words I never thought I'd say to Henry, but he seemed to enjoy my wild ecstasy, smiling as I arched my back, bringing myself closer to him. I enjoyed squeezing my walls around Henry driving him crazy with my tightness, causing him to make noises of pleasure, and agony. I became braver and started moving my hips in sync with his rhythm, making us moan and gasp even more.

He kissed my mouth just as hard as before, but had to break away to breathe our heavy breaths as we moved harder and faster together. I motioned to push him over, I wanted on top. He threw me a seductive glance, submitting to my desire to take over. He lay on his back, readjusting us, as I let go, moving up and down him, holding his head in my hands, my wild hair out of its braids, down my back and over my breasts. Henry reached up for them, brushing the hair away. My head rolled back at the pleasure, holding his hands over my breasts, feeling that familiar pressure rounding its way forward, caught. I moaned loudly, wanting to be released. Henry took his cue to use his fingers cleverly, massaging my folds where they were most sensitive. I held on to his chest for dear life as the pressure released from me, I shuddered on top of him,

"Scream my name, Valerie," cried Henry, coming close too. "I want to hear you cry my name," he said, roughly gripping the backs of my thighs, keeping me moving on him.

I was on the edge, I couldn't breathe, but I managed to produce a loud guttural moan, embodying all my pleasure being released.

"Scream it, baby!" Henry cried again.

"_**Henry**__, oh!"_ I finally cried, ending the release of my waves. But Henry didn't stop, his fingers didn't stop, but he left me, and flipped us over for his release. I cried my dismay at his loss, but he reentered even quicker, making me gasp and moan, grabbing his sides and holding. He curled over me, and I saw his eyes close as he came closer with each thrust. I felt my walls tighten around him, about to release again. Henry buried his face in my neck as he was on the edge, but suddenly sat up and groaned at my tightness. His pace quickened, and I held his head, wanting him to look at me when it happened.

Henry opened his eyes at the moment, "_Aahh, Valerie," _he growled, kissing my hand, making the final push. His breathing was so heavy as I felt the warm rush into me, unexpecting it, I gasped at the new feeling. He smiled down at me, as he dropped his head again into my neck, exhausted and taking in my scent again.

"You're so beautiful, Valerie. I love you." Spoke Henry sweetly. I twirled my fingers in his hair happily.

We didn't move for a while, my legs still wrapped around his back, our chests both heaving from the excitement as it was from the act of love. Henry sighed, happy where he was.

"I love you too, Henry." I whispered, stroking his back.

He looked up at me again, "You mean it?" he asked with a grin. I shook my head yes eagerly, I meant it completely. I've never seen such a big smile on his face before, as he leaned in to kiss me again. If it wasn't for Henry, I don't know what I would have become tonight. 'No wolf here', I thought to myself, 'just the way things were supposed to be'.


End file.
